


Sieve

by readymachine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Pain, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readymachine/pseuds/readymachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia finds him on the preserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sieve

Lydia finds him on the preserve. His back is pressed against the stump of the Nemeton, his hand loosely clutching at the oozing bite on his side. The full moon has emerged from its hiding place behind the clouds, the dancing silver light accentuating the black on his face against his pale skin. As Lydia steps closer, she sees the tears trailing silently down his face.

“I thought you’d find me,” Stiles says, keeping his gaze forward. He hacks out a wet cough, black blood bubbling out of his mouth and spilling down his chin. His breath catches and his hands ball into fists.

Lydia kneels next to him, her knees digging into the dirt and the rocks. She feels sick. This can’t be happening.

“We have to get you to a hospital, Stiles,” She says, finally. There’s a tug on the inside of her skull, right behind her ear. It almost sounds like his laugh. Her eyes sting but she can’t cry. Not yet.

“It either turns you or it kills you, Lyds,” Stiles sighs. He looks at her, finally, his eyes dark and shining. “And I’m not turning.”

“No,” Lydia says stubbornly, shaking her head. She hears Allison whispering somewhere near her Occipital lobe.

_“—and you cannot breathe until you’re with him—“_

“I just—“ His breath hitches and a sob tears itself out of him. “I was just too weak.”

Lydia takes his hand in hers. He squeezes her fingers so hard that she’s sure he’s going to break them. She squeezes back just as hard, hoping against hope that her grip can keep him tethered to her.

“You’re never weak, Stiles,” She says.

“Gotta tell you, I’m—I’m feeling pretty weak right now,” He gasps, a shudder rolling through his body and another wet cough sending black spraying down his front. He tips sideways as the shock runs through him and Lydia catches him by the shoulders. He slumps against her, his cold forehead against her shoulder and her arms wrapped around his shaking back.

“Please don’t leave me,” Lydia whispers into his hair. Her hands grip the back of his shirt. Lydia feels herself shaking against him. Allison whispers through her mind again.

_“—okay, it’s okay, it’s perfect—“_

“Don’t you know?” She continues, her voice tight in her throat. “Haven’t you figured it out?”

Stiles pulls back from her, pain etched onto his features. He searches her face with his eyes before he slowly nods.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asks. He grimaces as another shudder of pain rolls through him, gritting his teeth so hard that Lydia imagines she can hear them crack. She pushes him gently back against the stump, letting her hands wrap around his again.

“I thought—“ She stops, trying to control her breathing. “I was scared. I thought we had time, Stiles.”

He laughs, once, a sorrowful bark that echoes through the trees.

“We don’t,” He says simply, a sad smile on his black lips. He’s losing strength. His shoulders are slumped, his grip loosening on hers. His breathing is coming out in desperate pants.

“Will you say it?” He asks, his eyes desperate. Lydia rushes forward and kisses the spot between his eyebrows, her hands running up to frame his face. She dips down and kisses the tip of his freezing nose, then pushes her lips against his. He tastes like blood, like she knew he would. This dying man. _Her_ dying man.

“I love you,” She sobs out, the tears finally running over and spilling onto her cheeks. “I’ve loved you for so long, Stiles, I’m so sorry. I love you.”

He’s smiling, his eyes drooping.

“Lydia Martin loves me,” He whispers, his fingers weakly reaching out and touching hers. He tries to speak again, but he gags as a rush of blood runs out of him. He groans as his head lolls back. His mouth starts moving, but the words are swallowed up in the thick liquid. He keeps trying, the shine in his eyes dimming by the second. Lydia leans forwards, her ear next to his lips.

“Tell Scott…” He gasps. “Tell Scott—Tell him I—I…”

He slumps over, his eyes fluttering closed. Lydia feels a breeze move past her, flowing through her hair. There’s a brief moment of complete silence.

_“don’t you remember what that’s like?”_

Lydia screams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a drabble I wrote back in October. I thought it would be smart to post here so it was easier to find.
> 
> If you don't want to miss any of my writing, be sure to follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> readymachine.tumblr.com


End file.
